


Persistence

by Rochelle_Templer



Series: Inktober For Writers 2017 [18]
Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: When they all moved in together, Micky had a feeling that some things weren't going to be easy....





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Inktober for Writers project. The prompt for this fic is "waiting".
> 
> This takes place before the show after they first move into the pad together.

Micky wasn’t sure about what to do with Mike.

He, Davy, Peter and Mike had moved into a house on Beechwood Avenue about a month ago and so far, the adjustment had gone smoothly. For the most part anyway. They all tried to pitch in somewhat with the chores, although Mike often ended up doing a lot of them. They also took turns cooking dinner for everyone…until they realized that they were better off not allowing Peter anywhere near food that was going to be consumed by all of them. It wasn’t perfect, and there were times when their individual quirks got on other people’s nerves, but overall, their moving in to this place was looking like a success.

One thing that did concern Micky though, was how Mike didn’t seem to want to spend much time around them. They would make plans to spend time at the beach, go have fun at the amusement park or go to a party, and Mike would turn down their invitation to join them every single time. At first, it clearly bothered Peter and Davy, albeit for differing reasons. Over time though, they simply stopped asking which didn’t seem to trouble them at all.

However, it did continue to bother Micky, and he wasn’t sure what he should do about it. He didn’t want to force Mike to do anything he didn’t want to do. On the other hand, Micky had a suspicion that Mike genuinely wanted to do stuff with his roommates, but they weren’t coming up with the kinds of activities that appealed to Mike.

Micky frowned. He had thought that parties, amusement parks, and hanging out at the beach would appeal to everyone, but they didn’t seem to hold much interest for Mike. Granted, there were other things that Micky liked to do like chemistry experiments or re-building ham radios, but those weren’t exactly things you could do with someone.

He let out a sigh and fell onto his back on the couch. It was clear that he’d have to come up with some new ideas for stuff to do with Mike. He was at a loss for the moment, but he was determined to try to think of something.

* * *

 

The next day, Micky was dressed in loud, plaid pants with an equally bright tam ‘o shanter on his head. He strutted over to Mike with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey Mike, Peter and Davy are going to the club, so how about we play some golf?”

“Golf?” Mike echoed. “Micky, we don’t have any golf clubs.”

“No, not that kind of golf,” Micky said, waving his hand. “I mean miniature golf. You don’t need to have your own clubs for that and it’s way more fun. Come on, whaddya say?”

Mike stared at him silently. Micky could almost see the question in Mike’s mind: why did he dress like that for miniature golf? However, Micky didn’t think that really needed any explaining  at all as he firmly believed in getting into the spirit of something through clothing choices.

“That’s ok, I’ve got stuff to do around here,” Mike said before walking away.

Micky pouted, but was undeterred. He’d just have to try harder.

* * *

 

“Hey Mike. Let’s go out.”

Mike turned from the kitchen counter to see Micky dressed in a wet suit with a pair of goggles around his neck and some scuba tanks on his back.

“Out where?” Mike drawled.

Micky smirked at him. He was pretty sure Mike was having some fun with him, but he was more than willing to play along. “Out diving. A friend told me about this really groovy place we can dive. There’s all kinds of coral and fish and maybe even old pirate treasure waiting to be discovered. Come on, I’ve got some gear you can use.”

Mike studied him, and for a moment, Micky thought that he had succeeded in enticing him. Thus, he was disappointed when Mike shook his head and turned back toward the counter.

“Can’t. I need to finish straightening the kitchen,” he said. “Make sure you go with someone who can keep an eye on you. And be careful.”

Micky scowled. Clearly, Mike was going to be a tough nut to crack, but Micky wasn’t one to give up easily when he had his mind set on a particular goal.

* * *

 

Two days later, Micky strolled down the stairs to find Mike tuning his guitar on the floor near the drum kit. Micky stuck his hands into the trench coat he was wearing, pulled the brim down on his fedora and walked over.

“Hey Mike,” he said with a tinge of his gangster voice. “How about we see a movie? There’s a spy picture playing and I figure we can make an evening of it. How about it?”

Mike sat his guitar down and blinked at Micky. Micky was doing his best to hold back the sigh that was bubbling up inside him at what he was sure would be the inevitable rejection. As a result, he had to struggle to keep his jaw dropping at Mike’s reply.

“Sure…but I’m not wearing a trench coat.”

Micky grinned at him. “No problem. I can be the super secret agent and you can be my errand boy. Come on, I wanna get some popcorn before the movie starts.”

Mike nodded and leaned down to put his guitar away. Micky’s smile widened as he savored the small victory he had just scored.

All it had taken was persistence. Persistence to keep trying to find the right idea.

Persistence to wait until Mike was ready to go along with him.


End file.
